Loss
by Idk wat my name is
Summary: The Legendaries have been lost for 34 years. Now, when a 15 year old girl finds one trapped and accidentally releases it, she is sent into a quest beyond her wildest dreams! Follow Jazz while she tries to free the Legendaries. Now updated after 2 years!
1. 34 years before

Prologue

The hall of Origin. Normally, if one were to set foot there, they would be amazed at the marble pillars that seemed to stretch up thousands of feet, and the statues so well crafted that they looked like they could come alive at any moment. Normally, they would gaze at the entrance, the gold and obsidian decorated doors that seemed even taller than the pillars, and wonder how they were ever built. Normally, they would instantly be filled with hope so strong that nothing could possibly be wrong.

Normally.

Not now.

Behind the pillars, past the statues, and through the entrance, one would normally see Arceus, lying on a pedestal made with craftsmanship that seemed even better than the pillars, statues, and doors combined, if that were possible. She would normally be gazing at the world below, checking up on everything to make sure it was still working, and the world was at balance, like it normally was.

But nothing was normal about this day.

The great, stag-like animal, which normally never left the platform, was now pacing around with great worry. The world was not in balance, and there was nothing she could do. She was powerless.

_You can't be powerless!_

But she was.

_You created the dimensions with your 1000 arms!_

She only had 4 hooves.

_You were born before the universe was created!_

She was just here longer than others.

_But you're a god!_

Not a god.

Just a caretaker.

The caretaker, Arceus, sat back down on the pedestal again, only to get up about half a minute later to continue pacing. At any moment, the world below, which she swore her life too, could fall apart. And she was powerless to help. All because of the betrayal of one.

Him.

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**_

Arceus winced at the sound. She knew what it meant. The pillars, the statues, and finally, the door, were being twisted into unnatural positions by a powerful psychic force.

He has arrived.

Arceus turned toward the door. The frame started to turn, making a loud, spine-crawling noise as the metal was bent. In the center, a hole was starting to get bigger. It kept on growing larger, until finally, it was big enough for him to come through.

"Arceus"

The said caretaker braced herself for a fight. "Mewtwo"

There was nothing normal about this day.

"Why, Mewtwo?" Arceus asked, keeping her eyes locked on him. "The world is at the brink of destruction because of you. You killed the legendaries, and without them, nothing is in balance."

Mewtwo chuckled. "For someone who is viewed as a god, you are quiet naïve." A sinister smile crept on his face, as he continued, "Do you actually think I would end the world by killing the Legendaries? Do not fret, for they are not dead." Surprise crossed the female Legendary's face. "They are merely captured, imprisoned and hidden. For my plan to work, I need them alive."

Arceus hesitated, before saying, "The world is still headed toward destruction, even if they're not dead."

"That, my dear goddess, is only temporary."

**Boom!**

The air seemed to explode, as Mewtwo unleashed his power. Arceus, caught off guard due to the conversation, was hit by the full force of the attack. She screamed out in pain, as the energy swirled around her like a tornado. She felt herself being lifted off her feet, as Mewtwo's power squeezed her.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Arceus hit the ground hard, making what sounded like a hiss as she landed. She quickly got up on her feet, and looked around. Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen.

_He must have teleported._

Arceus charged up a Judgment attack, preparing to strike when he appeared. _I will not be caught off guard again!_

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Arceus turned at the sound, and fired. She saw the explosion, and knew that she hit him. She sighed in relief. It was over, there was no way he could have survived that.

"And again, I prove you wrong." And there he was, still standing. He seemed completely unharmed.

"But how-"

"You do not know of my power, goddess. I have managed to capture all the Legendaries, a feat no one has managed before." He smirked, "It is true that the entire world is in danger, but it does not have to be. That can be easily fixed. You see…" He started to levitate closer to Arceus as he said this, "When the Legendaries survive on their own, things happen. A few years ago, Palkia and Dialga almost destroyed all of time and space with their fight. A half year later, a human almost destroyed everything by stealing all of Giratina's power. Not to mention the other ten or so times before where the Legendaries found themselves in trouble."

Mewtwo was getting pretty close, and Arceus found herself backing up. "So what's your point?"

"My point being, that when the Legendaries are free to do whatever they want, they put the world at risk. All that I am doing is ensuring the world's peace."

Arceus' back leg hit the wall behind her. _Crud._ "So, how is what's happening below peace?"

"Like I said before, it's only temporary. The reason it's like that…" The chilling smile crept back on his face "Is because there is one more natural Legendary left, the most powerful of all."

The next 5 seconds seemed to go in slow motion. In the first second, Arceus charged up a hyper beam. In the next second, she unleashed it. In the third second, the hyper beam hit where Mewtwo just was. In the forth second, Mewtwo reappeared right in front of the caretaker's face.

In the last second, Arceus was unconscious.

Nothing was normal about this day.

* * *

_Well, there you go! Yet another story that I really shouldn't start. This is my first one that actually has a human main character._

_**Note:** This story takes place a little over 34 years in the future of 'current day' Pokemon, so some stuff's going to be different._

_About my SufferedEmotions Oneshot that I promised so long ago- yeah. Working on that._


	2. The start and Jazz

_I really should just start working on one-shots, I suck at updating stories._

* * *

Just a normal day in Iceclove City.

The snow flew down in a pleasant flurry, and covered the ground in a white blanket. The bright red buildings stood out amongst the snow, a beacon to those who find themselves lost in this winter wonderland. It was around mid-morning, and people could be seen walking around, talking, and playing. The center of activity seemed to be around a section of the city, called 'Battle Square.' Every city in the Ichot region had one, a place where people could look for battles without leaving town. Here, it was an empty lot close to the center of the city. Many battles were being fought, and just as many people came to watch them as they did to battle.

One battle looked particularly entertaining.

"Yuna, use Flamethrower!"

As the order was called out, Yuna, an unnaturally large Gabite, shot flames out of its mouth towards the opponent, a quivering Snorunt.

"Dodge it, Frost!"

Frost, the Snorunt, jumped out of the way with a speed that one would not expect from a Snorunt. The Gabite's attack ended up hitting nothing at all, save for the snow already falling from the sky.

Yuna's owner, who said his name was Matt, was a teenage boy around 17, with dark grey hair and glasses. He was wearing a puffy, orange overcoat that made him look like a discolored marshmallow, with matching pants. He looked quite comical, actually, like a cartoon character. But, he was one of this town's best trainers.

Frost's trainer didn't know that.

She was a traveler, only visiting this town for a short while. She had a thin face, with bright green eyes. Her hair was long and an almost-pastel green; except for a bit hanging in her face and part of her bangs, which was cyan. Her long jacket, which she wore above her clothes, was cyan as well.

"Use Powder Snow!" she yelled. Frost instantly sent flurries flying at Yuna, which ended up only becoming stronger due to the snow already falling.

Matt smiled. "Dodge it, and use Giga-impact."

Yuna roared and jumped over the attack. The crowd of ten-or-so people ahhhed, as the Gabite started to glow mid-jump. Frost's trainer yelled a warning to the Snorunt, and it tried to get out of the way. Unfortunately, it was hit, and the snow-hat pokemon fainted.

"Frost!" Her trainer ran over to the fallen pokemon, and picked it up. The said ice-type looked up at her, and smiled weakly. She smiled as well. "You did good. I shouldn't have sent you out against such a strong opponent. Sorry." Frost cooed in response. "You deserve a rest."

The trainer placed the Snorunt on the ground again, and reached for a slightly-bulky machine on her left arm. It reached from right above her wrist to her elbow. It had a big screen on it, showing various statistics and information. The trainer pressed a button on it, and a Pokeball emerged from the machine, and she recalled Frost. She pressed the button again, and the Pokeball disappeared back into the machine.

The machine's called a Poketyco, and it's a mix between many of the newest pieces of technology. With it, people could store as many Pokemon as they want, and travel with them wherever they go. It also works as a miniature computer and Pokedex, along with many other features. It's even capable of mildly healing your Pokemon. All in all, it can do anything short of making your breakfast and doing your laundry.

After the trainer put Frost away, Matt came over. "Is your Snorunt alright? It seemed pretty strong, I thought it could take the hit…."

"Yeah, She's all right. Thanks for asking." She smiled, "Frost was the first Pokemon I got, I raised her straight from the egg."

"Awesome, I got Yuna down by the cave near Route 503 as a Gibble, although she isn't my first Pokemon." It was then that the Gabite roared. "Hey, do you want to continue? Yuna still want's to fight. We could make it a three on one, or something."

Frost's trainer winced slightly. "Well, that's the thing… I only got one other Pokemon. Although, he is still quite strong. He could probably do okay in a fight against a Gabite."

Matt's face dropped, showing that he didn't quite believe her. While wild Pokemon aren't as common in the Ichot region as the older ones, only new and often not very strong trainers don't have what would be considered a Party, or 6 Pokemon. "Are you sure, I don't want to tire it out…."

The other trainer smiled, and pressed a button on her Poketyco. "I'm sure." She said, as the Pokeball appeared in her hand.

"Okay…Um…" Matt paused. "What's your name again?"

"Jazz."

"Alright." Matt walked back over to the other side, but not before whispering to Yuna, "Make sure to go easy on it, alright? This is her only other Pokemon." Yuna nodded, and then roared in response. He got to the other side of the field. "I'm ready when you are!" He yelled above the wind, which seemed to be picking up.

Jazz nodded in response, a smile showing on her face. "Time to shine, Aero!" And with that, she threw the Pokeball into the air.

_Aero, huh?_ With a name like that, Matt figured it must be a flying type. Probably a Staravia or something.

Wasn't he surprised when a full grown Flygon appeared.

* * *

_Well, we finally meet Jazz._

_Short and rushed. But hey, it's better than the first draft, which by the way, I accidentally made it sun-shiny and snowing at the same time._

_I like reviews, they're like my cookies. I like cookies._


	3. Snow and Sand storm

_No, I'm not dead. But you can blame dragcave for distracting me from here, if you want. I have the habit of flitting, and right now there's were I spend most of my time. Aw well. New chapy's up, had this sitting on my computer for a while now._

* * *

Matt's mouth dropped open.

"A Flygon?! But I thought-"

"That because I only have two Pokemon, that it would be weak?" Jazz laughed when she said this, "You'd be surprised how many people would think that. However, Aero here always proves them dead wrong." Aero, the Flygon, roared in agreement.

Matt, after a few more seconds, regained what dignity he could have in the orange, marshmallow-like jacket he was wearing and closed his mouth. A quick peak at Yuna showed that the Gabite was questioning his order to go easy on her last Pokemon. "Right, forget what I said. Let's give it all we got!" Yuna gave her own roar, and turned back to face her opponite.

Jazz looked over the situation facing her in the fight. _Both Aero and Yuna_ _are Dragon/Ground types. That does not leave much room for super-effective attacks. Both of them can fly, more or less, but it might be a problem seeing how the weather is picking up. Yuna is much more at home running on the ground than Aero, which could be a problem if the wind gets to bad to fly. But seeing that Aero is a third evolved form, while Yuna is still a second, this match might just be pretty even._

"You ready for this, Aero?!" Jazz called out and her Pokemon screeched in response. A few of the people watching also cheered. "Then let's do this!"

"You can have the first move." Matt yelled to Jazz.

"Alright, then." The wind picked up, and Jazz lowered her head into her cyan jacket, before ordering, "Aero, take to the sky and use Aerial Ace!"

_Flying, in this wind?_ Matt thought, as he saw the green dragon fly upward. Much to his surprise, Aero didn't seem to have too much trouble flying in this weather, although the snow gave it a slight discomfort. Suddenly, the Flygon veered downward strait towards Yuna. "Brace yourself!" Matt yelled, knowing that whatever happened, the move would hit.

The large Gabite raised its arms for defense, as the Mystic Pokemon disappeared. It appeared a second later, and crashed into the land shark. Even with the Yuna defending itself, it still was a critical hit. It gave a fair amount of damage.

"That's it, hit it again!" Jazz yelled, jumping up and down from both the excitement and for warming up.

Aero circled around for another hit, using the currents to its advantage. When it was heading toward the other Pokemon again, it sped up, and disappeared.

An idea hit Matt. "Catch it when it appears again!" he yelled. The Flygon appeared, tackling Yuna again. Aero turned to take to the sky again, but Yuna bit down on its colored tail with crunch, leaving the Flygon unable to escape. It roared in pain.

Jazz yelled out to her captured Pokemon, "Try using iron tail!"

Aero's tail started to glow, as it tried to knock off the land shark. It didn't work to well, and just made it angry.

"Yuna, change that crunch into an ice fang."

The Gabite loosened its grip a bit, before biting back down hard with ice covered fangs. Aero roared in pain again at the super-effective attack. A few of the people watching had to cover their ears at the sound.

Jazz was panicking. Things did not look good for her Pokemon. "Aero, use-"

She did not get to finish the sentence, as the wind picked up and the snow changed into hail. Those who were left in the audience covered their heads and ran for shelter. The two trainers covered their heads as well.

The two Pokemon however, not being good with ice, yelled out with the sudden change in weather. Yuna let go of Aero's tail, leaving it in the air. Not good, considering that the wind was strong enough to send it hurling through the air.

"Aero!" Jazz yelled, as her Pokemon got blown through the air. She started to panic, as the Flygon yelled out in pain. Hoping that it could hear her, she yelled out, "Try to fly though it as if it were a sandstorm!"

Unfortulettly, the wind was strong and loud, so Aero heard a chopped up version of her sentence. "Aero… try to… sandstorm!" Aero roared, before flapping it's wings hard, sending sand from its body into the air. The hail disappeared, being replaced with the sandstorm that was made. The wind, however, stayed, causing the same situation as before, only with sand instead of hail.

"Great…" Jazz said sarcastically, before sand got into her mouth. As she tried to spit it out, sand got into her eyes as well, and she closed them instantly. "Ugg."

She felt for her Poketyco, and pressed the button that called the Pokeball into her hand. She squinted her eyes open, looking for her Pokemon. When she finally saw it's shadow, she aimed the Pokeball and recalled Aero. _One problem down, one more to-_

The sky suddenly cleared. …_Go?_ Jazz looked up at the now cloudless sky. The sun shown brightly, as the sand disappeared. Jazz stared upwards, wondering how it happened.

A soft sound coming from her feet answered the question. Looking down to her boots, she saw a small Cherrium. It was in its sun form, smiling happily at Jazz. Matt walked up to them

"I had Lilac here use Sunny day to clear up the sandstorm." He said, answering the question she was about to say.

Jazz nodded. "Quick thinking." She bent down to pet Lilac on the head, who in turn made a soft, almost purring sound.

Matt laughed. "That was a new experience for many of us, though. No recorded events of sandstorms up here- until now, anyways."

Jazz gently lifted Lilac up, then straitened up. "Not exactly what I had in plain, though."

"I doubt it was. Quick thinking, but it wasn't supposed to happen." He looked over her shoulder. "We should probably get out of here now." He took Lilac from Jazzes arms. "You know, before those angry people over there realize that we were the ones to cause the sandstorm."

Jazz looked over her shoulder as well. A bunch of people were gathered in a circle talking to each other. A good number of them were glaring at her. "I think they already know."

"…Right. That's not good." Matt bit his lower lip. _How would they explain to them that it was an accident? They could say the Pokemon misheard the order, which is what happened. But, that was the oldest excuse it the book! No one would believe them, so what-_

"Is there a Pokemon center nearby? Aero and Frost need to be healed."

Matt was snapped back into reality. "Um… sure. Want me to take you there?" _How could she rub it off so quickly?_

Jazz gave a wide grin. "Great! Let's go!"

* * *

_... You know what? I'm not really happy with this story so far. Jazz and Matt feel so... flat. Really need to improve this story._

_And start coming back here. Working on that._


	4. Conversation and Hot Chocolate

_*Hears masses of people going 'Finally!'*_

_... -_-; Hey, I'm not good with updating!_

* * *

By the time Jazz and Matt had gotten to the Pokemon Center, the Sunny day attack had worn off, and the snow storm was blowing again.

Once inside, Jazz gave Aero and Frost to one of the nurses, and after the nurse hurried off, Jazz went to the cafeteria. There, Matt was buying them some hot chocolate. Looking for a seat, she saw one by the windows. She sat down, just in time for Matt to come over with the treats.

"Need some Hot Coco?" He asked, sitting down across from her.

"Thanks." Jazz took it with her gloved hands. She sipped from it, as Matt smiled.

"You can probably take that off now." He motioned towards her winter clothes. Jazz smiled back, as she put the cup down and started removing her gloves. Matt waited until she had finally gotten her coat off to start talking again. "So you only have two Pokemon, then?" Jazz nodded, and he continued, "If that's true, then how'd you get your Pokemon so strong? I don't know many other trainers with such powerful Pokemon."

Jazz took a bit more from her drink. "Well actually, I've just recently started my journey. You see, I've had Frost for some time now, a couple years actually. And I got Aero at… well…" Jazz trailed off for a second, then continued. "I actually got Aero from the police."

Matt gave a surprised look. "The police?" He echoed.

Jazz nodded. "Yes. Have you ever heard about the Sitrusring Circus?" Matt frowned, and shook his head. "Guess not. They were traveling around Johto, and weren't very big. They trained rare and extremely dangerous Pokemon to perform in front of large audiences. At least, from the outside, anyways.

"Getting rare and dangerous Pokemon would be a hard task normally. They would have had to spend many years obtaining them all… unless they smuggled them and hunted illegally, which they did. They also abused and beat the Pokemon they had. No one knew about this until one of the Pokemon started coughing up blood on stage, and the police started investigating. Once they learned about what was going on, they shut them down, and realized as many Pokemon as they could into the wild. However, a few of them were raised in captivity, like Aero, and wouldn't survive that long, so they were given to various trainers the police knew that they could trust. One of the Officer Jenny's was a friend of my dad's, so she gave Aero to him, who in turn gave it to me. I've had Aero for about a year now."

Matt listened to the story intently. When she finally finished, he asked, "Seriously, for just a year? When did the Sitrusgate Circus get closed down?"

Jazz answered, "A little over a year ago."

"Wow." Matt looked down at his hot chocolate. "You don't hear many reports of this sort of stuff. Hunting illegally, abusing Pokemon… most of that stuff ended thirty or so years ago."

Jazz sighed. "I know. There's been more of it happening lately."

Matt brought his head up again. "Seriously? I haven't heard anything about it. I don't watch the news much, but I think I still would have heard something like this."

Jazz nodded. "It hasn't started here yet. Like I already said, I used to live in Johto, but things have been happening there. Smuggling, abusing Pokemon, gangs. In fact, I've heard rumors that a new team has been started, like Team Rocket or Team Magma." Seeing Matt's slightly shocked face, she hurriedly said, "I don't know if that's true or not, something I just picked up on. Either way, I came to Ichot because I was getting away from it."

Matt, slightly reassured, nodded. Then, with a smile, he said, "And because it's the only region that has every single type of Pokemon living here."

Jazz smiled back. "Right. And that." She leaned back in her chair, stretching. "I could have probably went to any region other than Jhoto, actually. It is the only place where it's happening… so far."

"Right." Matt held up his mug. "To hope that Ichot never gives in to evil intentions, and will always treat their Pokemon as equals!"

Jazz was slightly taken aback from the sudden gesture. "Er… alright." She held up her jug as well, and slightly clinked her mug against his.

* * *

_And you all got a bit of backstory here. Congrats!_

_Everytime you read this story and don't review, an Eevee, Riolu, and Gulpin all die. Please, do it for the Gulpins._


	5. Morning routines and caverns

_Holy wow, has it really been 2 years already? Well, 2 years this Saturday, anyways._

_A week or so ago, my flashdrive with all my Slayers stories deleted itself, and while I was looking through my files on my school computer for any saved stories I could find, I found this. A half completed, next chapter of this story. The style might change halfway through, since I finished it at lunch that day. Thought any old friends from Pokemon (and LM) might like to see this._

_My main concern for stories are my two Slayers fics, but I might update this one in a while. Before the two year mark, hopefully._

_I won't mention the 5th generation for now, as I know little to nothing about it, even though I bought BOTH White and Black. Which I don't play as much as I should. Gah._

* * *

A soft light came in through a window, showing that it was both clear skies out, and that the sun had risen. It was early morning at the Pokemon Center, and people were just starting to wake up, including Jazz.

Opening her eyes a bit, she looked around the room she had rented for the night. There were two bunk beds, one on each side of the room, making four beds in all. In between the two bunk beds and at the far wall was the window that the light was now coming through, and underneath it, a small drawer that had a television set on it. The walls surrounding her were a creamy sort of white.

Jazz was in the top bunk of the bunk beds at the right hand side of the room. The reason being is that she had to share a room with two other girls last night that she didn't know. They were both on the bottom bunks, because they didn't like heights for some reason. Jazz tried to strike up a conversation with the two girls. They had told her that they're names were Tracy and Starla, but the problem was, all they wanted to talk about was contests. Jazz herself wasn't a fan of contests, and found the conversation unexciting. When the two other girls realized that she couldn't relate, they stopped talking to her. It wasn't that Jazz found contests boring, in fact, she was in a few back in Johto, but she just found them rather pointless.

Jazz took off the covers on her, she had used two of them, she still wasn't used to the cold, and quietly got out of bed. She landed on the ground as softly as she could, and went to get today's clothes. Tracy and Starla were still asleep, and she didn't want to wake them up just yet. Jazz quickly left for the bathroom, having what she needed for the day.

A little while later, Jazz had found herself standing outside the Pokemon center. It wasn't snowing today, the skies were clear and void of any signs suggesting anything other than the sunny day ahead. Looking up at the sun that was already high in the sky, Jazz felt her lips turn upwards into a smile. _No unexpected sandstorms today_… She thought, then giggled.

"Something funny?"

Jazz immediately turned to the voice, before laughing some more. "Yeah, your jacket! You look like a pumpkin, Matt!"

Matt, who now had an indignant look on his face, was once again wearing an orange jacket, but this one was even bigger and puffier than the last one. "At least it's warm." He told her. "It's cold up in the mountains, especially near gemstone cave."

Gemstone cave, the reason Jazz had come to Iceclove city in the first place.

Her heart leapt in excitement. Gemstone cave was known as one of the main places in the world where you can find evolutionary stones. It was famous for the mines of moon stones that it had, 33 years ago. The moon stones had long since run out, but there are many other types of stones that could still be found today.

_Like Dawn stones._ She thought, her smile growing wider.

"Yeah yeah." She said, not really caring. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

And after an hour of traveling outside the city...

"My Arceus, it's cold!"

Laughter was her only answer to her exclamation. She turned to glare at her traveling companion. "It isn't funny!" She hissed, her breath coming out in puffs.

"Yes, it is." Matt just grinned back. "I bet you're wishing you looked like a pumpkin now, hmm?"

"In your dreams!"

He continued laughing. "Come on, we're almost there." He sped up a little, and Jazz had to jog a bit to keep up. "It'll be warmer inside the cave."

Soon, they came across a hole in the ground. A ladder went down into it, but you could not see the bottom through the darkness. Jazz hesitated when she saw this, but Matt immediately started climbing down.

"Come on," He told her after he was a few steps down. "It's not as scary as it looks."

Jazz looked down into the darkness warily, but after remembering what she had come here to do, she grabbed onto the ladder and followed him down.

* * *

_I tried uploading this a week ago, but it didn't let me. FFN having problems..._

_Shorter than normal, but yeah. At least it's something! The mentioning of Starla and Tracy was needed, as they are going to be slightly important later. Yeah..._

_The whole Riolu, Eevee, and Gulpin thing from two years ago still applies, by the way. So, um, heh. Don't kill me please._


End file.
